Amour impossible
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/ficclets d'une fan frustrée qui n'en peut plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Je suis là moi

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « Je suis pas jaloux, mais… »

Conan ne pouvait que rester vers Ran sans pouvoir jamais lui avouer son identitée. Même si parfois elle parvenait à se douter de qui il était, il fallait toujours quelqu'un lui prouve que non c'est impossible, tout ça pour protéger la jeune fille.

Mais Ran n'était pas la seule à en souffrir, le petit garçon anciennement lycéen en souffrait aussi, surtout quand celle qu'il aimait faisait des cachotteries, trainait avec un garçon, le regardait trop souvent, et avait tendance à oublier Conan.

Là, c'était les moments où le détective qui ne comprenait décidemment rien, souffrait le plus, et était plus jaloux que tout. Non voyons ! Il n'était pas jaloux, mais c'était juste que…AH BON SANG MAIS ELLE VA LE LACHER CE TYPE ? EEEHOOO JE SUIS LA ! Raaan ! S'il te plaaaait regarde moi !

Et même s'il s'avéra que Ran était intéressée par le garçon juste pour ses capacités à cuisiner des bons gâteaux d'anniversaire, et qu'elle en avait besoin pour celui de Shinichi, celui-ci était plus que jaloux quand même, d'abord.

Fin


	2. Dialogues par téléphone

**Titre de la fanfic :** Dialogues par téléphone

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « Quand pourrais-je te voir à nouveau ? »

- Quand pourrais-je te voir à nouveau ?

- Ran, je suis désolé mais j'ai une affaire complexe et….

- Shinichi, je m'en moque de tout ça ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu… Je, je veux te voir ! Te toucher ! Te….Non rien.

- ….Désolé, de ne pas pouvoir te satisfaire….

- ….

- …. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, dit, quand pourrais-je te voir à nouveau ?

Silence. Bruits de voix derrière Shinichi.

- Shinichi ? A qui tu parles ? Au professeur ? J'ai cru aussi entendre la petite Ai…

- Et bien, euhm… Je peux te voir, en fait. Même tout de suite.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, ouvre la porte dans 5 minutes. Je serais là.

- Mais c'est…Tu m'avais dit que….Je…. C'est impossible ! Et ton enquête ? T'es un crétin ou quoi ? Je peux encore t'attendre, tu sais, et je ne veux pas te gêner et….Shinichi ? Aah ca sonne !

- A ton avis, pourquoi ?

- Tu es vraiment venu….Dit…. Tu comptes rester ?

- …Je ne peux pas, mais tu pourras me voir à nouveau, non ?

- …Oui !

- Bon, à tout de suite.

Fin

Note : J'ai décidé de faire ça sous forme de dialogue, mais je sais pas si ça marche. Faut beaucoup imaginer du coup


	3. Trop loin

**Titre de la fanfic :** Trop loin

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « Un rivage lointain ». La phrase à la fin est vraiment dans les mangas mais je sais plus quand

Il regardait ses yeux bleus, avec un air si triste. A ce moment là, elle ne le voyait pas, trop occupé à songer et rêver. Ses yeux étaient semblables à la couleur de la mer, et comme un rivage lointain était leur amour.

Shinichi ayant rétréci, il n'était bien sûr plus possible de pouvoir se mettre devant elle, la serrer et lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus à attendre. Mais lui aussi, en réalité, il patientait, dans l'ombre, à espérer que ces hommes en noirs lui lâcherait la grappe, que tout s'arrangerait, et qu'enfin, juste un peu, il pourrait reprendre sa vraie apparence et lui faire cesser d'attendre.

Alors qu'il tenait la main de Ran, elle se tourna vers lui, larmes aux yeux et lui dit :

- Conan, si seulement tu étais Shinichi….

Fin.

Fin

Note : Je déteste cette réplique. Vraiment xD


	4. Présence

**Titre de la fanfic :** Présence

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe »

Aujourd'hui, Ran était décidé, elle irait voir sa mère pour discuter de certaines choses….Comme par exemple la convaincre à retourner vers son père ! Elle s'en alla donc, prévenant Conan et Kogoro qu'elle rentrerait peut-être tard. Mais comme ce n'était pas la première fois que la lycéenne faisait cela, le petit garçon s'inquiétait un peu…Et si c'était pour aller voir un petit ami qu'elle s'en allait sifflotant et contente d'elle ? Peut-être….Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Ainsi, muni de son skate, il s'en alla en la poursuivant à pleine vitesse mais de façon assez discrète pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Tiens c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe….

Se mit à dire Ran tout haut, cherchant qui pouvait être la personne qui lui donnait cet effet. Mais Conan restait caché, et eut très peur, parce qu'il manqua de se prendre un coup de pied bien envoyé.

Finalement, quand il se rendit compte qu'en vérité la fille qu'il aimait allait juste chez sa mère, il poussa un soupir de soulagement….Et ne remarqua pas que Ran, avant d'entrer le bâtiment, s'était retournée vers sa direction.

- Tiens, Conan, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Les ennuis commençaient. Ca lui apprendrait à être jaloux pour rien.

Fin


	5. Prêt à aimer

**Titre de la fanfic :** Prêt à aimer

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais je suis prêt à t'aimer quand même »

Au fond de lui, Shinichi n'était qu'un détective prêt à tout pour déceler la vérité. Il passait son temps à penser à Holmes, aux enquêtes, au football et….Et à Ran, aussi un peu. Cela peut-être l'empêchait parfois de rester concentrer, peut-être que des fois il ne voulait pas la blesser et qu'il la blessait quand même, comme cette fois au chalet avec la professeure de maternelle. Peut-être que pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien lui dire parce qu'il avait été réduit à l'état de gamin de six ans.

Et surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aimait, et ils étaient impossibles pour eux d'être ensemble en ce moment. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il était prêt à l'aimer quand même. De toutes ses forces s'il fallait.

Fin


	6. Tu l'as laissé partir

**Titre de la fanfic :** Tu l'as laissé partir.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Drame.

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « Tu l'as laissé partir ! »

Tu l'as laissé partir, se disait-elle.

Tu l'as laissé partir et voilà ce que tu récoltes, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a disparu totalement et maintenant tu t'en veux. C'est un peu normal non, de culpabiliser à ce point. Toi qui voulait juste passer un bon rendez-vous et peut-être même dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur.

Mais tu l'as laissé partir.

Tu l'as laissé partir et pourtant tu le sentais, mais tu n'as rien dit, et tu l'as regardé s'en aller.

Et il n'est plus là. Peut-être est-il mort. Peut-être est-il dans une enquête. Peut-être te déteste-t-il.

Tu l'as laissé partir et c'est bien fait pour toi, tu l'as perdu, et il ne reviendra pas.

Voilà ce que disais Ran durant un temps….

Juste avant que Shinichi la contacte enfin.

Mais il restait quand même, qu'elle l'avait laissé partir. Et ça, rien ne pourrait le réparer. Elle se portait coupable du fait qu'il n'était plus là en face de lui, chaque jour.

Fin


	7. Le silence

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le silence

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Drame, Romance

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « Quel bruit fait le silence ? »

Ran s'en prend plein la figure !

Quand il raccrocha, et qu'il la laissa seule, une question vint à effleurer sa tête. Quel bruit fait le silence ? Ce silence qui retentit une fois que l'appel est fini, qui la laisse aussi vide que n'importe quel mur blanc ? Ran se posait la question la plus essentielle au monde au final.

Il avait fini par son éternelle excuse, qu'il se devait de mener une enquête, qu'il ne serais pas là durant un certain temps. Encore et toujours. Ces mots sonnaient comme le silence qui venait après. Ce silence rempli par le vide qui venait s'infiltrer dans le cœur de Ran. Elle ne le verrait pas encore.

Quel bruit fait le silence ?

Elle savait la réponse à cette question, le bruit du silence, c'était celui de la non-présence, de celui qui n'était pas là, le bruit que provoquaient ses absences trop prolongées. Ce bruit des larmes qui coulent en silence, dans ce silence interrompu par des sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir.

Quel bruit fait le silence ? Celui du manque que l'on ne peut retenir quand celui qu'on aime n'est pas là.

Celui là, ce bruit qui provenait comme un cri du cœur, était inaudible à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, mais quand on l'entendait, il était si douloureux que c'était le bruit le plus horrible que jamais le silence n'avait porté.

Fin.


	8. Réconfort

**Titre de la fanfic :** Réconfort

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Détective Conan vient de Gosho Aoyama

**Genre de la fanfic :** Drame

**Couple :** Ran x Conan (enfin Shinichi)

**Note :** Je suis une fan frustrée qui durant des soirées drabble, ait décidé d'empirer mon état de fan frustrée. Non sinon… Le thème était « - J'ai la nausée – Tu es enceinte ? »

Le coupable c'était elle. Et Ran ne pouvait rien contre. Même si celle qui avait commis le meurtre, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait énormément, une de ses meilleures amies du collège. Elle était tellement ravie de la revoir.

Mais le coupable c'était elle, et l'adolescente savait ce qu'il se passait quand on était assassin, dans un pays comme le Japon. On finissait par mourir. Parce que la peine de mort n'avait pas été totalement abolie, n'est ce pas ?

Alors cette amie auquel elle tenait, allait disparaître, pour toujours.

C'était tellement difficile d'être fille de détective, et d'être amoureuse d'un type qui fait la même chose. Cette enquête avait été résolue par les deux, et le coupable avait été désigné. Personne ne pourrait revenir en arrière. Ran se sentait tellement mal. Les larmes coulaient sur sa joue, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se serrait tellement fort, qu'il allait exploser, comme ça, sans prévenir, ou bien encore, c'était ses jambes qui allaient la lâcher tellement elles tremblaient.

Peut-être qu'en fait, ce serait tout son corps qui désaccordé à présent, tomberait comme ça, devant tout le monde, comme un cercueil qu'on lâche dans le trou fait pour lui. Voilà où en était Ran : Elle avait l'impression de tomber, en restant debout, en cachant tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Sur ses yeux vivait deux larmes, qui hésitaient à couler, mais dans son esprit c'était l'inondation, la pluie tombait tant qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'y noyer. Le pire c'est ce que ce n'était pas la première fois que le coupable était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Elle ne voulait jamais y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Dans sa tête, cette personne ne pouvais pas tuer.

Tuer. C'est ce qu'il était entrain de lui arriver. Cette nouvelle la tuait. Et Shinichi n'était même pas là pour rassurer, comme il savait le faire avec maladresse. Il n'y avait que le petit Conan qu'elle ne voulait pas affoler.

- J'ai la nausée….

Voilà ce que tout son cœur pouvait exprimer. Ran avait envie de vomir, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Et que son corps faisait juste ça pour exprimer son mal-être. Elle avait dit ça pour faire semblant que tout allait bien, qu'elle était peut-être juste malade.

Et le petit enfant à côté d'elle, avait beau être intelligent, il serait assez naïf pour ne pas comprendre, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es enceinte, Ran-nee-chan ?

Cette phrase sonnait comme celles de Shinichi. Avec une telle bêtise, que c'en était rassurant au final. Elle se mit à sourire, essuyant ses larmes, et caressa la tête de Conan :

- Non, non. Tout va bien…. Tout va bien.

Et malgré ce sourire qui s'était faufilé sur son visage, la demoiselle ne pu s'empêcher de craquer et se serra contre l'enfant en explosant au final, laissant toute cette inondation se déverser par ses yeux, les rougissant au passage et la fatiguant.

Cela faisait du bien, et à la fois elle avait l'impression que ça n'en finirait jamais.

Shinichi, de son côté, restait silencieux. Il détestait la voir dans cet état, et sur le coup il avait même hésité à annoncer qui était le coupable. Parce qu'il savait que Ran n'aimerait pas ça. Et qu'il ne pourrait pas la consoler. Maudit corps d'enfant.

Mais il avait tenté de la rassurer par une phrase stupide et faussement naïve… Et ça avait presque marché.

Pour le moment, il se devait de la serrer. Quitte à sentit son cœur se serrer lui aussi. Il devait la protéger de la douleur. Tout en faisant régner la justice…Même si c'était difficile

Fin.


End file.
